winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Junko
|pet = Zark the Dog |cartoon = Battle on Planet Eraklyon |lcartoon = Battle on Planet Eraklyon}}Junko is the sole female member of the Patchamen who prides herself on her looks. As expected, she dubs herself as "The Princess of Beauty." Appearance She has fair skin, pink lips, and long black hair in twintails. She wears the same uniform as the other Patchamen, having a red helmet, and a red cape. JunkoPatchamenOutfit.png Personality Junko can be seen as vain and conscious of her hygiene. Like her fellow teammates, she also has issues comprehending situations and understanding the concepts of heroism. Easily tricked and confused. During battles, she is the more calmer, less vocal fighter and often uses cosmetic punch-lines when dealing with enemies. She also shows extreme dislike to those who take advantage of her and her team. Shown when she discovered they were merely pawns for Yoshinoya. Series Season 2 She makes her debut in "Battle on Planet Eraklyon" along with the rest of her teammates. Yoshinoya had recruited her team to kidnap, under the guise of rescuing, Diaspro from the Eraklyon royal family. She is unaware that Yoshinoya's real plan to get a heavy ransom from the royal family. Her team's fast kidnapping impressed Yoshinoya who then has them guard Diaspro until the ransom is received. Back at their hideout, she and her team introduce themselves to a restrained Diaspro. Her leader, Ben, "heroically" self-praise their skills and that they still have deeds to perform. Junko then leaves to help perform them. Her team is then perched inconspicuously on a tree, spying on Sky and his parents' conversation. They then prepare to deal with Sky and his friends. Junko and her team eventually sneak up onto Sky and his friends while they prepare a location spell to find Diaspro. Her team flashily introduce themselves to them and Junko teams up with Kyu to deal with Bloom and Flora; she tosses lipstickers at the two. Then she and Bo take out Bloom with Junko using powder pad smoke bomb to disorientate her while Bo punches her in the stomach. Sky and his friends are then placed into Yoshinoya's prison. After that, her team returns home and she heads to take a shower. However, Diaspro is switched with Bloom and Junko is forced to give chase. The two groups encounter each other again except that Sky's team try their best to resist fighting. Junko helps corner Sky's team but before they could do anything, Zing comes flying and tosses a scroll at them. Ben catches it and is suspicious of its contents but is told to read it because it contains the ransom note proving that they are kidnappers. Ben gets anger as the scroll does confirm it especially since it the complete opposite of their heroic codes. This information is also relayed to Junko. When morning comes, her team is at the Eraklyon Royal Palace while Sky and Bloom speak with King and Queen. King Erendor and Queen Samara find that they are much too dangerous to stay here and so Bloom suggests an idea. Outside, Junko is furious at Yoshinoya's trickery. And amidst her team's dispute as to whom the "real villains", she somehow concluded that Diaspro and Queen Samara were the real villains. As she and her team continue making brash assumptions, they overhear Bloom saying that Planet Earth is infested with bad people. They then quickly scramble to save Earth from them. Skills Being part of a techno-ninja group, Junko is skilled in stealth as well as quick tactics to take down opponents. True to her title, she uses cosmetic-based weaponry. Such as lipsticks (called lipstickers) that are sharp enough to penetrate or stab things. She also has used a powder puff pad that emits powder, reducing visibility and cause choking. Trivia *With the Patchamen being a direct reference to the anime Science Ninja Team Gatchaman, Junko acts as a parody to the sole female member of the Gatchaman team, Jun the Swan. *Despite being said to go to Earth with the rest of the Patchamen, she and the rest of the team are never seen again. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Earth